The Adventure Continues
by Anime Girl5
Summary: n.n me own fan fic about a new senshi who joins them and helps defeat yet another task
1. Default Chapter

Two bright golden eyes open slowly and a outline of the person appears. Her long white braided hair swayed in the wind as she holds a rod with a diamond with half ovals on the edges. A half moon circles glows, as her eyes stared iniot the lonely black night over Tokyo.

"Usagi..." says a voice young, whispering voice.

The next day, Ami, Mako, Minako, and Usagi [remember, Rei goes to an all girls school] walk to their high school, Usagi complaining as usual.

"halls..." begins Usagi.

"of.." continues Minako.

"torchure..." replies Makoto.

"C'mon you guys it's not that bad! I heard a new girl is transferring today." replies Ami as they walked up the stairs to their classroom.

"I guess that's cool. Do you know her name?" asks Makoto.

"Well..I heard that it was Megami Uchuno." replies Ami, looking up at the ceiling.

"werid name.." replies Usagi as she opened the door to their classroom and sat in their regular seats.

"Ohayo, class" the teacher walks in with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo.." replies the class in groans.

"Oh..I know it's Monday but..guess what? we have a new student joining us. Her name is Megami Uchuno. " replies the teacher, and a slender tall girl walks in with soft white hair braided down to her knees. Her golden yellow eyes scan the classroom, and she smiles pleasantly.

"Megami, you can sit....next to Usagi, right there in the front row. Maybe you can make her stay awake in this class." A sweatdrop appears on Usagi's head, and Megami walk over to the seat next to Usagi and sits down. Megami looks at Usagi at the corner of her eye..

"Is this Usagi...she hasn't changed much..well..maybe such a tad.." she says in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi, Mako, Minako, and Ami watch Megami as she sits under a shaded spot under the tree with her eyes closed.

"She seems a bit werid..don't you think..?" asks Minako whispering.

"She reminds me of someone..with those eyes..." replies Usagi whispering.

"It's just your imagination!" replies Minako loudly slapping Usagi making her fall through the bushes and hitting the ground infront of Megami. Megami flashes her eyes open quickly and looks at Usagi.

"It would be nice if you didn't spy.." replies Megami.

"g-gomen" replies Usagi getting up bowing.

"ah..nevermind it.." Megami looks up to the sky.

"um..here meet my friends!!" replies Usagi a lil loudly.

"You first!!" Mako pushes Minako, but Minako grabs Mako while she's falling and tosses her in front of herself making her land on her back right infront of Usagi and Megami. Megami looks at Mako. Minako and Ami walk out from the bush and over to them as Mako gets up.

"I'm Minako" replies Minako.

"I'm Makoto, or you can call me Mako for short," replies Makoto.

"And I'm Ami." she smiles.

"Nice to met you guys.." replies Megami. 

"And I'm--" starts Usagi.

"Usagi. I know" Megami replies. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi lays on her bed while Luna sits next to her.

"Luna..."

"Hai..?" replies Luna looking at her.

"A new girl came to our school. She doesn't seem normal." Usagi says looking at the ceiling.

"..what's her name?" asks Luna.

" Megami Uchuno," replies Usagi.

"mmmm...Usagi, I'm gonna take a walk."

"but it's 9:00 at night Luna!" replies Usagi sitting up in her bed as Luna creeps out of Usagi's window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna types away at the main control [the video arcade game].

"Megami..Megami..why does it seem so familar..?" replies Luna talking to herself. 

"Maybe because...you knew me." replies a voice, and a person steps out from the dark in a Sailor Senshi outfit, with a grey bow, and grey skirt.

"nani!" Luna looks over to see the Sailor Soilder that had a rod in her hand.

"Remeber me Luna..?" asks the Sailor Soilder.

"hai..Sailor Comet. Where have you been??" asks Luna. The person steps out of the shadow reviling that it's Megami.

"Well..not easy trying to find you guys.." replies Megami. "I thought Usagi would notice me.."

"Remember, Usagi didn't cover all her past you know." replies Luna. " I'll show you to the other senshi tomorrow at Rei's. Do you know where Cherry Temple is?"

"Hai, I've been there." 

"That's where the meeting will me. See you tomorrow" Luna runs outta the arcade.

"mm..hopefully..Usagi and the others are ready for the news I have to tell them..." sighs Megami as the disappears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo..lol. like it so far? should I continue? maybe? lol Megami has something to tell..what can it be..?


	2. ..More Past Uncovered..and New Evil

yep I Continued :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole gang waits for Megami.

"urhgg....she's late!" complains Usagi.

"...unusuall..your usually late.." replies Rei.

"err..." they both shoot each other looks. 

Megami walks up the temple stairs slowly thinking how she should put everything so they would understand. "urhg..so hard..mmm.." she thought to herself. She walked up the last few steps of the temple, seeing the 5 senshi. She walks over to them and stands there.

"so..your Megami?" asks Rei looking at her.

"hai..the reason--" she began but got interrupted by Usagi. 

"--your a evil villians right!!" Rei smacks Usagi in the back of the head. "ouch Rei.."

" no actually...I'm Megami Uchuno, Goddess Of Space, Sailor Comet..I came here to Earth to warn you that grave danger is coming. She destroyed my planet already.." she looks to the side. "She wants to take over the Tokyo, so Crystal Tokyo is no more in the future. In other words..the Moon Family, and the warriors of the Crystal Palace are in grave danger. She will kill off each and every one of you just to get to the Queen.." she looks directly at Usagi. "Which is you..I'm afraid. I'm here to help you. You don't remember me, or this evil villian, because Neo Queen Sereinty didn't want you to know everything that happened..." she trails off. They all look at her.

"So...This..new villian is coming?" asks Makoto.

"Yes..She has many servants which will get you all..so be on your guard.." she replies calmly.

"but--but--why didn't I know? I thought I recovered all my past..Luna?" asks Usagi confused. Luna sighs and looks her in the eye. 

"I'm sorry Usagi..I couldn't tell everything, or let you retrieve everything..it was under hers, and Neo Queen Sereinty's orders...I'm sorry.." 

"It's ok..." Usagi stands up and walks over to Megami. Megami watches as Usagi draws closer to her. "Welcome..to the team." she holds her hand out. Megami looks at her hand and then at her. She smiles slightly and shakes her hand. 

"Rei..don't ignore any vibes or vision you get. As soon as you get one..tell me and the rest of the senshi. got it?" she looks over to Rei. Rei nods holding the broom she was using to sweep. "I should be going..." Megami turn around but Usagi catches her arm. 

"You got a place to stay?" asks Usagi.

"uh--.." she turns around and faces her. "No..I don't." 

"You can stay at mine! I need some company" smiles Makoto getting up. 

"Arigato.." she smiles.

----Later That Night While Everyone Is Asleep----------------------------------------------

A strange, heavy fog slowly creeps into Tokyo City, seeping through door cracks, and window cracks into the houses..

"hhahahaha...this city will soon be mine.." a cold voice laughed softly, as her bright green eyes watched the city fill with the evilness she had cursed. "I'll find you reteched Senshi if it's the last thing I do..." the figure disappears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami, Usgai, Rei, Mako, Ami, and Minako walk to school [Rei is walking with them..lol] like usually.

"..hey guys..why aer all these people's eyes have like no pupils.." asks Usagi looking at everyone who walsk past them.

"huh..?" they look and see the same thing. 

"That's...strange.." Megami says as the walk the corner. They suddenly stop in teh middle of their tracks seeing something they thought they never see in their life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gomen, I cut this chapter short so I can leave it on a cliff hanger..evil me..lol!! so..we know their mission..now what's the awful site they see? lol XD


End file.
